


Laughter

by LadyKG



Series: Word Prompts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Word prompt, shisui finds this hilarious, tenzo fails with dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKG/pseuds/LadyKG
Summary: “Don’t you have somewhere else to be stupid?”“Not until four.”Word Prompt (Take 2)





	Laughter

Shisui can’t breathe. It’s not a new sensation, there have been plenty of times on missions that he’s felt like his chest might explode. But it’s only with Tenzo (and sometimes his cousins) that the laughter chokes back any air he tries to catch.

“You-!” Speaking. Right. Can’t do that without functioning lungs. But when has something as simple as biological restraint ever stopped him? “Face!”

The mokuton user’s glare would have lesser men running for the hills. It only makes Shisui laugh that much harder. There’s a growl, low and threatening, just as he’s gasping for another breath to say something. And _wow,_ Shisui did not know Tenzo could make a noise like that. (He may or may not file it away for later completely platonic and non-sexual uses.)

“The Captain asked me to look after his dogs,” Tenzo grits our through a clenched jaw. Shisui thinks it’s more because he doesn’t want to risk any mud getting into his mouth than from frustration.

“That doesn't,” he pauses to stifle his hysterics, “explain,” he waves his arms to encompass the entirety of Tenzo’s figure.

“They wanted to go for a walk.” And now Tenzo is shifting on his feet, eyes narrowing even more as the caked on dirt makes an effort to cover up a rising blush. “Don't you have somewhere else to be stupid?”

“Not until four,” he sing songs, eyes sparking as his grin stretches a touch too wide. “Besides, this story sounds more interesting than a stuffy clan meeting.”

“Maa, Shisui-chan, that’s no way to treat your boyfriend,” Kakashi’s lazy drawl comes from their left, and Shisui does _not_ jump at his sudden appearance. (He’s much more successful at repressing his blush.)

“Senpai!” Tenzo berates, “I’m not- We’re not- I mean.”

Shisui presses a hand to his chest, “I had no idea you felt this way!”

Even he’s impressed by the speed of the shunshin Tenzo uses to escape. He would feel hurt if not for the obvious red shade of the man’s face.


End file.
